


First Snowflake

by BakedUpHalstead



Series: 31 Days of OneChicago [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: A Pointlessly Worried Antonio, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedUpHalstead/pseuds/BakedUpHalstead
Summary: Chicago has gotten it's first snowfall, on the first of December. It's a little more than a snowflake.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Jay Halstead, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: 31 Days of OneChicago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036071
Kudos: 20





	First Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm not dead. I posted something a while back, and I'm back again. I have a lot of unfinished stuff in the drafts, but haven't been posting anything anywhere. 
> 
> So this work comes out of the blue. Yes. For the past week, I've been planning this list of prompt. I will write a small fic for each prompt, and upload one every day until December 31st!
> 
> Not proofed  
> Comments and Kudo's appreciated  
> Enjoy

A rather annoying sound rang through his dreams, forcing him to stir into consciousness. The audio in question turned out to be the sharp, consistent beeping of his alarm clock. The dark haired detective raised his head, looking over the sleeping form in the bed next to him. 

While he focused pulled himself out of sleep, rubbing his eyes slowly, a soft grumble sounded beside him. The irritated grumble was followed with, "Turn it off, Tony." 

So he obeyed, reaching over the sleeping ex-ranger and slapping his hand down onto the snooze button. He then turned his attention to the half-lucid brunette. 

"Up. We have work today." Antonio muttered, voice riddled with sleep. He shook the male's shoulder to punctuate his words, before rolling onto his back. 

He ignored Jay's protests, and forced himself into a sitting position, legs hanging over the edge of the bed. His feet barely skimmed the ground, being rather short. He parted his lips in a soft yawn, before he stood up, blowing out a short breath as his bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor. 

He slowly made his way towards the window, pulling open the dark curtains. His jaw dropped and he squinted against the brightness, letting out a quiet, "Holy shit!"

He could hear Jay's questioning noises from the bed where he could hear the male rustling around and getting up, but couldn't take his eyes away from the blanket of snow that covered the city of Chicago. 

"Take a look yourself." Antonio muttered as he eventually pulled himself away from the window. It was warm yesterday! Warm! An entire damn ocean of snow fell onto the city overnight. 

The detective got on with his routine of becoming a normal human before his trip to work, a few extra thoughts crossing his mind. Snow sucked. You had to drive in it, walk in it, you just couldn't avoid it. As he stood in the shower, he went over all of the stupid scenarios that could occur during shift. Icy snowy terrain was not his friend. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as the bathroom door opened, and he heard Jay moving around on the other side of the shower curtain. Though even as he continued his morning routine with the other male by his side, he couldn't get rid of those worrying thoughts that something was going to go wrong.

On their way out the door, Jay laughed at him for wearing gloves, a scarf, and something besides his regular not-very-warm leather jacket. Though the brunette's laughter was quickly silenced when they stepped out into the half-assed blizzard that Chicago had become overnight.

Antonio drove under the speed limit, not trusting the roads even slightly. Something was going to go wrong. But when they arrived at the district, everything seemed relatively fine. The two of them shifted into their work mindsets and put their thoughts to the case, leaving no space for worries. 

*

The moment Antonio let the thoughts of winter come to him again, they were seated in Molly's. After a successful case, they had all headed to the bar after shift in celebration. Even Voight made an appearance after a while. 

At the current moment, Antonio was seated beside Jay in a booth, across from Will Halstead and Connor Rhodes. 

They were dragged from their conversation as Christopher Herrmann's voice sounded above everyone else's. Antonio didn't catch what he had said at first, but he listened to the toast, which seemed to be the most important part of the firefighter's rambling. 

"Here's to the first snowflake!"

Everyone raised their glasses, repeating the toast back to him. A few outbursts were called out, such as;

"You mean the first blizzard?"

"That was a big snowflake!"

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of my online assignments. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Each day of December, I will post a work ranging from 500 - 2,000 words, based off of a list of small prompts I created. These will vary in size and detail. The fandoms will consist of the three Chicago shows. There will be different ships, and most of the works will not be linked up, and can be read as separate oneshots. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are not necessary, but greatly appreciated! Check back tomorrow for another piece of writing!


End file.
